bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (22)
Chapter #22: Carnival Date, Part Deux. I went to the carnival like, Raven's letter said it would, but something seems a little odd. As I feel that the Preps set me up. But Raven showed up at the enterance to the carnival. "Hey Malice." He greeted, "Did you make it out ok?" "I did, but are you sure you want to have a date at a carnival?" I asked in a bit of paranoia. To me the freakshow is enough for me, I hate the rollercosters, "And don't you have amenia?" "I do, but I just got a blood transfusion the other day." He explained, "And now I'm ready to play at the carnival." Raven looked happy when he said those words. Sure I know he's been hospitalized most of his life, but I guess he needed to spread his wings. The first thing we did was the shooting range, where I shot 5 targets, including the star in the middle, while Raven tripled my score with 15 targets. He won 5 tickets and I got 3; the next thing we did was the funhouse, we nearly got lost in the maze, but met up in the end of the house. We promised not to get lost like that again; next we went to the freakshow, to see all kinds of freaks, the bearded lady, the siamese twins, a mermaid, a emaciated tattooed guy, and two little people wresling, in which Raven betted on the silver-headed dwarf to win, and guess what he did. After all that we went to the farris wheel to watch the sunsetting on Bullworth. It was a very romantic. "Why did you send me that letter?" I asked. "I wanted to hang out with you, one on one." Raven explained. "So this is sort of a date?" I asked again. "More or less." Raven cooed. Then out of the distance I saw Allison and Derby on a little date of their own. But since I'm on the farris wheel and they are down on the ground, I kept my haterd to myself. "I see your cousin and Derby on a date over by the strikeout game." I said, pointing at them, "Dispite how your uncle does things to her, Derby is still dating her." "Well I know he's been at my house lately trying to convince my uncle to marry her, insted of Ember." Raven explained, "As far as I know, their sealing the deal." "Speaking of love, I want to say I love you Raven." I flat-out said, in a sulrty tone. "I know, that's what the date was all about." Raven responded to my confession. After the confession, we went to the prize tent where Raven got me a giant stuffed vampire doll around his size at most. "Cool Raven!" I shouted in glee. Then we kissed for the first time. I felt butterflies in my stomach at first, but I got used to it. Just as the kiss started, it broke off. "I love you Malice." Raven said affectionately. "I love you too, Raven." I affectionately said back to him. We held hands and Raven walked me to my house, where he gave me one more kiss before taking off. Dear Diary, I'm officially off the market! I'm head over heels in love with Raven Harris! He's a kind, sensitive boy, with all the right features you see on a goth magazine. Though he has amenia, and can't take gym, I still love him in everyway I know how. Category:Blog posts